1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a luminous intensity test device.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical multi-channel analyzer (OMA) is used for analyzing color and luminous intensity of a light emitting diode (LED). However, the OMA is big in size, and the OMA is expensive.
Therefore, what is needed is a means to overcome the above described shortcoming.